eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1952 (23 May 2000)
Synopsis Beppe tries to reach the phone but can't. Meanwhile life goes on in the square. Billy is desperately phoning the ambulance to E20. He refuses to explain or give his name, then disappears. Sandra arrives and says Beppe isn't answering the mobile, and she sends Joe to get Beppe and asks Steve what happened to the date with Mel. Beppe groans "get Mummy" to Joe and Sandra rushes in. Steve follows and calls an ambulance, only to be told that one has already been called, and he says it looks like a heart attack. The paramedics keep on asking if Beppe's taken any drugs. Sandra goes with Beppe and Steve agrees to look after Joe, and he takes him home. He tells Gianni it looked like a heart attack, but he doesn't know for sure, and the medics wouldn't say. Teresa says Rosa is off with Irene and can Steve find her? Dan asks Mel what happened with Beppe, and she says he had a headache. Dan says he needs his head testing. Terry tries to cheer up Roy with a battle of Hastings joke - Harold talks to the troops and a bad archer demonstrates, so Harold says "Watch him, he'll have someone's eye out!" Jim is fed up with Roy's bad mood, and tries to avoid him but Maureen arrives and Jim mutters "come back Roy all is forgiven". Jim hides in the toilet and Maureen joins Mark and Dot to wait for Jim. But he manages to escape while Maureen is eyeing up Roy. He sneaks out, and Frank laughs as he asks to take his drink out into the hallway! Roy is drinking a lot, and Terry tries to find out what's up. Roy asks Terry about the strange woman who keeps smiling at him, and is she anything to do with Terry! Maureen comes over and starts putting her hand on Roy's thigh. He tells her to keep her hands to herself. Dot finds Jim at the back and they have quite a long chat, and Jim buys her another drink and gets her to sit next to him on the stairs. Maureen sees Jim and comes to have a go at him, and he grabs Dot and kisses her. He stops and Dot is in shock, and slaps him. She says he was trying to get her drunk to have his wicked way and she's never let any man kiss her like that, except Charlie. Steve comes into the Vic to find Rosa, and tells Mel Beppe is in hospital. Mel decides to go to hospital, and goes to the club and asks Steve for a lift when they finish. Later, as Steve's pacing about the office, he finds the partially used packet of pills on the floor near where Beppe was lying. Frank and Peggy discuss her operation and she suggests they try to get on with Dan - she doesn't want hassle when she comes out of hospital. Frank isn't happy about the idea, but says he'll tell Dan. He asks Dan to call a truce. Dan says that's what he wanted all along. They shake hands. Phil asks Dan what that was all about, and looks irritated. He says "Looks like you've got everything you wanted." Steve picks Mel up, and Dan says "Almost everything." Outside, Terry and Jim see Roy, who has just fallen over drunk, and hit his head, and they help him up, saying he should get that cut looked at. The doctor tells the family that Beppe has an adverse reaction to amphetamines, and on cue the heart monitor goes into bleep mode and the doctors tell everyone to leave. Mel and Steve arrive and Rosa asks Mel what happened on their date, because Beppe would never take drugs. Steve suggests someone spiked his drink. Credits Main cast *Michael Greco as Beppe *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Martin Kemp as Steve *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Race Davies as Jackie *Leila Birch as Teresa *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Tony Caunter as Roy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Mike Reid as Frank *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Gavin Richards as Terry *Diana Coupland as Maureen *John Bardon as Jim *June Brown as Dot *Todd Carty as Mark *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Steve McFadden as Phil *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Geoffrey Church as Doctor *Tilly Edwards as Nurse *Adam Crouch as Paramedic *Jake Kyprianou as Joe Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes